


Stay With Me (You're Mine)

by Kimium



Series: Demon Komaeda AU [8]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Despair, Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Brief mention of the threat of kidnapping, But most if it is with the Hajime and the others, Cooking, Forced apologies, Hajime as a university student, Hint of sexual intimacy, Kidnapped, Komaeda as a demon, Komaeda being jealous, Loss of time, M/M, Possessive Behaviour, Power Imbalance, Some Fluff, Unhealthy reactions, held against will, household chores, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: Part Eight.Hajime spends more time with his friends and Komaeda becomes jealous, which leads to Drastic (and Unnecessary) Measures.





	1. Pay Attention (To Me)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, another part, and it's multi chaptered???
> 
> This part took so long because I kept wanting to rearrange the scenes. I wasn't sure how they'd all fit, but I'm happy with this choice. I had so much fun with this and decided to split the story up into two parts. I'll work hard to get the second part out soon, I promise!
> 
> As always, my tags still apply and if anything in my tags makes you uncomfortable it is up to you to read this story. Your comfort is most important!
> 
> Please feel free to leave kudos and comments as those always motivate me and make my day. Also, if you wish to visit my tumblr or message me there, my tumblr is right [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

Break ended as quickly as it came and Hajime barely had time to feel surprised before life kicked back into gear. Soon he was running back and forth between classes, doing homework in the evenings, studying with groups, and having Komaeda suck his soul. And sleep with him.

Hajime’s face burned as he tapped his pen on his paper. Komaeda hadn’t bothered him during the New Year and he was grateful. If Komaeda had appeared at his parent’s house Hajime wouldn’t have known what to do. The image alone left Hajime sweaty and anxious throughout the holiday. Thankfully that nightmare never became a reality. Instead Komaeda was waiting for Hajime the day he returned. The moment Hajime had entered his apartment Komaeda had all but dragged him into the bedroom, demanding blood and intimacy.

The marks still lingered on his neck and body and Hajime was eternally grateful for the colder weather. He hadn’t removed his scarf even though he was in the lecture theater. While it was slightly odd, considering how it was warm, no one commented.

Class then started and soon Hajime forgot all about his problems with Komaeda and his neediness. The lecture rolled on and Hajime dutifully took notes and kept track of the lecture materials. When class ended, Hajime stretched and gathered his things, only noticing later that his phone was flashing. Picking it up, Hajime checked the message. It was Akane and Nidai, arranging a get together at a local restaurant. Hajime responded positively and decided to go to the library to study instead of heading home. Mainly because the restaurant was closer to campus than his apartment, but also because he’d probably get more work done in the library than at home.

Heading over to the closest library, Hajime picked a table in the back and opened his textbook up. He had some readings and questions and then some notes to go over. Settling in, Hajime got to work. Time flew by and soon he had to leave. Stretching and yawning, Hajime put his things away and headed to the restaurant.

It was a family restaurant like the one Teruteru ran, but still just as good. Hajime easily spotted Akane and Nekomaru. He then spotted Mikan sitting beside Mahiru. Saionji was there too and Hajime nearly tripped. How long had it been since he’d seen her? Fuyuhiko and Peko weren't present. There was also no sign of Kazuichi, Sonia, or Gundham as well as Teruteru. Hajime deflated a little.

“Hello Hajime!” Akane waved him over, “How was your day?” She then narrowed her eyes onto his neck. “Nice necklace. Is that new?”

 Hajime had forgotten about Komaeda’s gift. The flowers had long died, but the necklace had become a permanent addition on his neck. “Uh, yeah it was a gift.” Hajime quickly said before he steered the conversation away. “My day was busy.” Hajime sat down, “Also, Happy New Years everyone.”

He had of course, texted it to them, but there was something different between a text and saying it in person. Everyone responded with a variety of tones (and volume of voice) before the conversation soon veered into catching up.

“It’s a shame we didn’t plan this a bit better.” Nekomaru mused as he took a long swig of his drink, “We could have exchanged gifts.”

Oh right. Hajime still had a pile of gifts in his apartment. He hadn’t given any to anyone else besides Komaeda.

“All that means is we have to properly plan and get everyone together!” Akane’s voice rose loudly.

The promise hung in the air and Hajime savoured it.

~

He didn’t arrive home until late, much later than usual. Hajime’s cheeks were flushed with the coolness of the evening as well as the food and drink he had consumed. Snow was lightly dusting the street and Hajime carefully walked back, making sure to not slip on hidden ice.

Upon entering his apartment, he barely had time to shut the door and take his shoes off when Komaeda pounced, pinning him to the door frame.

“You smell.” Komaeda commented, breath and body warm. “Take a bath.”

“I would if you got off me.” Hajime mumbled, “And what’s with the greeting?”

Komaeda didn’t move. “You’re home late. I was waiting.”

“Sorry.” Hajime didn’t feel too bad. “I got invited out for a get together with my friends.”

Komaeda pressed harder, pinning Hajime with strength that almost caused Hajime to not get enough oxygen. He wheezed a bit as Komaeda leaned in closer. The weight of his arm was threatening to bruise.

“Who was there?” Komaeda asked softly.

He wasn’t asking it outright, but Hajime knew what Komaeda wanted to hear. Of course, Komaeda knew the answer already. He had smelt Chiaki on him earlier, but this was a strange test that Hajime knew Komaeda was throwing at him because he could.

“Chiaki wasn’t there.” Hajime cut to the answer Komaeda wanted.

Komaeda hummed, not even bothering to hide his intentions. “Good. Now next time don’t keep me waiting Hajime.” Komaeda quietly told him before his expression morphed into a smile, “Now, why don’t you kiss me a welcome home kiss?”

He said it like a question, but Hajime knew Komaeda was demanding. Leaning in, Hajime kissed Komaeda, letting Komaeda take the kiss where he wanted it to go. The kiss turned deep, passionate, and consuming. Komaeda hotly pressed Hajime against the door and when he pulled away his lips were slick. One of his hands was tangling in the chain of the necklace.

“Oh Hajime.” Komaeda’s eyes flashed, “May I eat your soul?”

Again, a demand. Hajime tilted his head. He had demanded the illusion in the first place. He couldn’t blame Komaeda for this one.

“Yes.” Hajime whispered, the words sticking to his tongue.

Komaeda lapped at his neck before he bit down.

~

The next day Hajime felt sluggish and gross. His neck throbbed and Hajime wanted to go to sleep. Too bad he had classes and couldn’t miss them. Forcing himself out of bed, Hajime reconciled the fact that it was the weekend soon. Wobbling around his apartment, Hajime nearly missed the fact that Komaeda hadn’t left until he nearly ran into him. Komaeda was in the kitchen, sitting at the table. Hajime yawned and walked past him, only for Komaeda to grab his wrist and tug him back. Hajime fell into Komaeda’s lap with a harsh thud. Warm arms wrapped around him and Hajime sunk into the heat, eyes drooping.

“What are you doing up?” Komaeda mildly asked, “I didn’t think you were going to classes like this.”

Hajime yawned at the obvious order in Komaeda’s voice and pulled away, despite his brain protesting, “I don’t have that luxury. Perhaps you should be more considerate when you eat my soul.”

Komaeda’s arm sunk deeply into Hajime’s side to the point that it began to ache. Hajime gasped out, which caused Komaeda to stop the pressure, like that was enough to satisfy him.

“I’ll make a note.” Komaeda calmly said before the kitchen shifted around them.

Hajime nearly squeaked as they landed in a corner of campus. His bag also somehow appeared by his side, falling over. The sudden change in locations woke Hajime up. He scrambled to his bag and picked up his books that had fallen out, stuffing them back into his bag.

“What the hell was that for?” Hajime griped.

“You said you wanted to go to classes.” Komaeda replied, arms crossed. “Despite my obvious better choice to stay home sick.”

Was Komaeda being passive aggressive? How… strange. Hajime was more used to the Komaeda that threatened him, not this. It was so jarring Hajime found it difficult to be mad, but he managed to find his footing. He took a step forward and felt a dizzy spell weave over him, causing him to tumble. Komaeda caught him.

“See?” Komaeda’s tone was smug. “Just stay home.”

It was tempting. Hajime wanted sleep and for everything to stop spinning, but he could make his own choices, even poor ones. Ripping himself out of Komaeda’s arms, Hajime wobbled back, adjusting his bag.

“I’m going.” Hajime informed Komaeda.

Komaeda frowned and for a fleeting flash, Hajime was sure Komaeda would drag him away. Instead Komaeda crossed his arms.

“Whatever. Do what you like.”

He then disappeared. Hajime waited ten seconds, wondering if Komaeda would reappear. When nothing happened, Hajime walked away, towards his classes. Thankfully this time he was dressed and cleaned up. It was a small blessing in the large pool of exhaustion. Hajime’s neck throbbed as he sat down and it continued to throb through his class. Hajime’s brain meandered and when the class finished he barely had any notes. Scowling Hajime shut his notebook and forced himself to walk to his next class.

~

Somehow, Hajime managed to stay relatively awake and functioning through his classes. Yawning as he left, Hajime headed towards the bus stop. The task of classes finished, Hajime had a new challenge ahead of him: getting home. Hajime hoped that he’d be able to make it. He was half way to the bus stop when someone called out to him.

“Hajime!”

He turned his head to see Peko walking towards him. Her hair was in a tight bun and slung over her shoulders was a large bag that Hajime knew was for her kendo equipment. He gave his best smile and stopped.

“Hello Peko.” He greeted.

“Hello Hajime.” Peko stopped in front of him, “It’s rare to run into you.”

Hajime laughed, “You’re normally on the other side of campus. What brings you here?”

“I was instructing some beginning kendo classes between my studies.” Peko answered. “It’s still a bit early, want to go to a tea shop?”

Tea shop. Hajime held back a yawn. The proper answer was a polite no and to go home, but he hadn’t seen Peko since before the break. Shoving his exhaustion behind him, Hajime nodded.

“Sure, I’d love to go. Are we going to that traditional one?”

“Yes, we are.” Peko nodded.

They began to walk to the bus stop opposite of the one Hajime was going to take. The tea shop was closer to where Peko and Fuyuhiko lived. Hajime didn’t mind. He could end up hanging out with the two of them, despite how tired he felt.

“So,” Hajime scrambled to find a conversation to keep himself alert. “How was the class?”

“It was very pleasant.” Peko replied as they boarded the correct bus. “Beginners are always so timid, but I know with the right instruction they will become comfortable.” She then looked at him. “What about you?”

“I’m fine.” Hajime simply replied. “Been busy with school.”

Peko’s gaze furrowed and her mouth turned downwards slightly. “Forgive my bluntness Hajime, but you don’t look like you’ve had enough sleep.”

Hajime thickly swallowed. Peko had noticed. He gave a weak smile. “I’ve been busy studying and doing assignments.”

“I see.” Peko settled into her seat. “You need not push yourself that hard Hajime.”

“Right.” Hajime smiled at Peko’s concern, his heart warming. “I’ll take your advice.”

If only. Hajime’s heart twisted a little at the lie. It wasn’t simply sleep but Komaeda. Not that Hajime could tell Peko that the cause of his sleepiness was due to a demon sucking his soul out. Sure, Peko had been friends with Gundham as long as Hajime had, but that sort of thing was expected to be said by Gundham. If Hajime said something about demons with a serious tone that would cause some eyes to widen.

“Good.”

Peko dropped the topic, much to Hajime’s relief.

~

The tea shop trip turned into a two hour visit as Fuyuhiko decided to join them along with Natsumi. It was rare to see her and Hajime enjoyed the chance to visit, despite Natsumi’s sharp eyes. She immediately narrowed her gaze on Hajime’s neck and frowned.

“Someone is either the clumsiest person ever or they’ve been getting a little bit of action.” She drawled as she sat down. “Don’t keep me guessing Hajime.”

Hajime flushed a brilliant red. Fuyuhiko groaned.

“God damnit Natsumi.” He plopped down beside Peko. “Do you have to immediately pounce on Hajime?”

“No. It looks like someone already beat me to the punch.” Natsumi easily said as she reached for Hajime’s scarf, touching it lightly.

Hajime shifted away from her touch. “I tripped yesterday and fell into my lamp post.” He lied. “It hurt and I’m not surprised it began to bruise.”

Natsumi dropped her hand from the scarf and booed. “Oh, come on. Really? You’re no fun.”

“Sorry my life isn’t a novel.” Hajime muttered. Except really, with Komaeda it could be.

“Ignore her.” Fuyuhiko insisted. “How have you been?”

“Tired.” Hajime honestly replied. “You?”

“Busy.” Fuyuhiko poured some tea for Natsumi and himself. “The business isn’t going to run itself.”

Business… Fuyuhiko had always claimed his family ran an accounting business, but Hajime was never one hundred percent sure. He wasn’t about to ask though. Fuyuhiko was a good friend since high school and if he had some secret Hajime was sure he’d know by now.

Probably.

“Yeah the ‘business’ is going well.” Natsumi deliberately changed her tone at the word “business” and laughed. “My life is going well too thanks. I snagged myself a girlfriend and my grades are great.”

“You did?” Hajime smiled. “Well?”

“Oh, so now he’s asking me the relationship questions.” Natsumi stuck her tongue out, but complied, pulling her phone out and showing her lock screen. “This is my girl, Sato.”

Sato. “That’s a last name.” Hajime pointed out.

“Yeah well she’s always going to be Sato to me.” Natsumi shoved her phone closer. “Well? Did you take a good look at her? Cute, right?”

Hajime looked to Fuyuhiko and Peko for help, but the two remained unhelpful. Traitors.

“You two look happy.” Hajime opted to say.

Natsumi beamed and put her phone away. “We are! Say, want to hear how we met?”

Hajime sipped his tea and Natsumi didn’t wait for a response. Immediately she launched into a monologue. Hajime just drank more tea.

~

Upon returning home Hajime was really feeling the exhaustion catch up with him. Drinking tea helped boost his energy, but now the energy high was crashing and he wanted to flop into bed and just sleep. However, as he opened his apartment door he spotted Komaeda in the living room, sitting on the couch. The Hajime shut the door Komaeda was by him in a flash, a frown on his face.

“You were out late.” Komaeda commented. “Care to explain?”

“Friends.” Hajime clipped. “Not Chiaki if you’re wondering.” He yawned. “Move please.”

Komaeda’s eyes narrowed and Hajime found himself shoved against the couch, Komaeda on top of him. Hajime sighed. “I can go out with whoever I want. No one is forcing you to wait for me.”

Komaeda responded by grabbing Hajime’s face tightly, squeezing to the point of pain. “I let your little insolence slide this morning because you’ve made it clear how important school is. Yet,” Komaeda then ran his nails down Hajime’s face. The skin welted red, but no blood. “you somehow found the energy to see other people. I’m just caring for your well being and this is how you talk to me?”

The nails left Hajime’s face before Komaeda pressed his hand lightly to Hajime’s pulse along the side of his neck down to the necklace.

“Apologize Hajime.”

Apologize? “For what?” Hajime gaped. “I’ve done nothing wrong. You’re the one who…”

Komaeda didn’t let him finish. He hissed and shoved Hajime roughly against the couch. The arm of the couch dug into Hajime’s back dully and painfully.

“You are so hell bent on hurting yourself, Hajime. All I wanted this morning was for you to rest up and take it easy. Instead you throw my kindness out the window and push yourself too hard. So, apologize to me.”

Hajime opened his mouth to spit something out when he caught something in Komaeda’s eyes. It flickered out of view, but Hajime was sure he saw it. Komaeda’s anger wasn’t over him this morning. It was over him seeing Peko. It was over him seeing Fuyuhiko and Natsumi. Instead of coming home like he usually did, Hajime saw his friends.

This was dangerous. Whatever jealousy and possessiveness Komaeda felt towards him and Chiaki was spilling over into his friends. Hajime wanted to fight Komaeda and not submit but throwing his friends into the crossfire was something Komaeda already knew was a threat that would work. Hajime didn’t want to throw his friends into the crossfire.

“Sorry.” Hajime mumbled.

Komaeda eased his grip. “There. Was that so hard?”

Hajime felt a reply on the tip of his tongue. He held it back. Komaeda was immediately smiling and pulling Hajime into his arms, cuddling. Hajime closed his eyes and leaned into the warmth. There had been some truth to Komaeda’s words: he was tired and he had pushed himself a bit too hard. Hajime was never going to admit it.

“That’s it.” Komaeda softly said, arms curled possessively around Hajime. “Take a rest.”

It hurt Hajime inside that he instantly fell asleep in Komaeda’s arms.

~

The next couple of days flew by and Hajime was well rested and attentive in class. Komaeda had eased up, but that was only because Hajime was careful to return home around his usual time. It was like walking on egg shells with Komaeda. The possessive streak felt like it had come out of no where, but really, Hajime should have expected that with how Komaeda had reacted to Chiaki. It was only a matter of time before Komaeda tried to make him feel guilty for seeing everyone else he loved. Playing by Komaeda’s rules hurt Hajime, but Hajime vowed to only do it for a little while. Komaeda’s nature was taciturn and Hajime sometimes just had to be patient.

So, when he received a text from Kazuichi after class, stating he was done work early and wanted to offer a meet up for lunch, Hajime replied quickly then walked out of the room. He hadn’t seen them since they had left for the holidays.

Their choice was a bistro not too far off campus. Hajime walked over and easily spotted Kazuichi, along with Gundham. Sonia was absent. Hajime blinked and slid into the seat across from them. Kazuichi and Gundham were blatantly holding hands and some of the staff were staring with smiles on their faces.

“Greetings Hajime.” Gundham said loudly, “I do hope the holidays renewed and brought forth healing to your spirit.”

Hajime snorted, “Hello Gundham. Hello Kazuichi. I had a lovely holiday. You?”

Gundham narrowed his eyes and locked his gaze on Hajime’s neck before he scanned Hajime’s body. He then leaned in closer, eyes narrowed. Up close Hajime could see a light dusting of some shimmery eye shadow on Gundham’s lids.

“You’ve had a claim staked upon your very form Hajime.” Gundham’s voice was drastically quieter than his greeting from a moment later. “It’s pulsing on you, the web of magic etched onto your skin.”

He could see. Hajime wasn’t sure if he was alarmed or embarrassed.

Kazuichi poked Gundham’s side with his free hand. “You’re too close.” He sighed before looking at Hajime, “We had a fantastic holiday. Sonia’s country is different. I had a hard time keeping up with everything. Sonia’s the only one who knows Japanese. Whenever we went out she had to translate.”

Hajime winced. He had never had that experience.

“Gundham surprised everyone with his English except…”

At this Gundham straightened up and beamed, “I spoke fluently. There was no issue.”

Kazuichi snorted, “He spoke like a stage actor in a period piece. Apparently.”

Hajime outright laughed. “I’m sure that went well.”

“It did.” Kazuichi laughed along with Hajime, “We also bought you something. Sonia apologizes for not being here. She’s in class.”

“That’s fine.” Hajime flushed. “You didn’t have to buy me something.”

“Nonsense.” Gundham brought out a gift bag, “Open it.”

Accepting it, Hajime carefully reached in and pulled out some foreign chocolate as well as a T shirt. The weave was high and it felt smooth in Hajime’s hands. He opened it to see a crest, like a coat of arms.

“That’s the crest of Sonia’s country.” Kazuichi told him, “We figured you need at least one tourist gift.”

Hajime smiled. “I love it. Thank you.” He set the shirt into the bag and set the bag on the floor. “I’m sorry. I have your gifts in my apartment. I can bring them to you later.”

“Or we can drop you off and pick them up after lunch?” Kazuichi asked. “We’re both free.”

Gundham nodded, “If you’ll allow us to accompany you to your abode.”

Hajime froze. It was a good idea. Kazuichi, Gundham, and Sonia’s presents were still sitting in his living room along with all the rest. He had to give those to them some time, but with Komaeda hanging around the apartment day in and day out the better option was to figure out a different time to give the gifts.

“Is something the matter, Hajime?” Gundham asked. His eyes then narrowed and he leaned in, “Is there perhaps, something amidst regarding Komaeda?”

He hit the nail on the head. “It’s just…” Hajime flushed and wished he didn’t have to admit it. “He’s been around the apartment frequently.”

“Fear not for our safety Hajime.” Gundham solemnly said. “I’ve charmed Kazuichi and Sonia to guarantee their safety.” He then leaned closer. “Or, by chance, are you afraid for yourself?”

Kazuichi looked down like he was guilty of not helping. “We won’t come over if it will put you in any danger.”

Gundham reached across the table and touched the golden bracelet on Hajime’s wrist. “You have yet to use the charm. Is the reason because things have been manageable or perhaps you’re enduring too much and aren’t judging the situations properly?”

Why was Gundham so perceptive? Hajime didn’t know how to respond. He touched the bracelet himself, fingers brushing over Gundham’s. “It’s just… it hasn’t been bad. I can handle Komaeda.”

Gundham frowned and Kazuichi mirrored his expression. “If only we were stronger, more knowledgeable…” Kazuichi started. “Then…”

“Don’t beat yourself over this.” Hajime insisted, reaching to touch Kazuichi’s arm. “I’m just playing it cautious.”

Though… Hajime didn’t want to be submissive. He swallowed. Komaeda already knew about Kazuichi, Sonia, and Gundham. If he really wanted to harm them, he could have done it ages ago. Komaeda didn’t need excuses after all.

“You have something to say.” Gundham noted.

“I…” Hajime remembered how Komaeda reacted. It made him feel queasy at talking, but he pushed through. “I think it’s fine. That you come over to get your presents.”

Gundham gave a long calculating look before he pulled away from Hajime. “Now that we’ve settled matters, let’s order a feast.” Gundham proclaimed before he hit the server’s button.

Hajime paled, “I haven’t decided on what I want yet.”

“Have no fear Hajime.” Gundham’s eyes twinkled. “For I’ve read your mind and know what you wish to consume.”

Hajime opened his mouth to tell Gundham he wasn’t entirely sure about that statement, but it was too late. Their waiter was at their table and Gundham was already ordering. Settling on not correcting Gundham at all, Hajime decided to wait and see what came out for them.

~

Kazuichi’s car was vastly different from Sonia’s. It wasn’t old, but it was showing some wear and tear. Even with Kazuichi’s perfect upkeep, Hajime knew that sooner rather than later, Kazuichi would have to get a new car. However, Hajime didn’t say anything about that as they drove back to his apartment. Instead he caught up with them, feeling light as they chatted all the way back. However, once Kazuichi pulled up to his place, Hajime froze. Komaeda by now had memorized his schedule. Hajime was sure he only glanced once at the paper for his classes, but that was enough. No doubt he’d be waiting for Hajime. He swallowed and turned to Gundham and Kazuichi.

“Um…” Hajime wasn’t sure how to bring it up.

“Let’s make haste and traverse up to your apartment Hajime.” Gundham was getting out of the car.

Kazuichi looked about the same as Hajime felt, but he too got out, the sun hitting his pale face. Hajime felt dizzy as he stepped out, falling a bit too close to Gundham, like he was a shield. The uncertainty was killing him, his heart pounding fearfully in his chest. What would Komaeda do? Would he attack his friends? Sure, Gundham knew more about the supernatural than Hajime did, but Komaeda was strong. Hajime was well aware of that by now.

“Hajime.” Gundham’s voice was low as they stepped into the elevator, “There is no need to panic. We’ll come out unscathed.”

Hajime inhaled deeply and tried to nod firmly. The ride up was fast and slow at the same time. When the door chimed signalling their floor, Hajime stepped out and numbly walked to his apartment, digging around in his pocket for the keys to distract his racing mind.

Standing at his door, Hajime stared at it, hand poised at the lock. Behind him he could feel Gundham and Kazuichi silently supporting him. Exhaling Hajime unlocked the door and stepped inside.

Sitting on his couch was Komaeda. Hajime nearly felt his heart stop. He felt like a child again, bringing home friends when he wasn’t supposed to. Except, this was his apartment and Komaeda couldn’t control who he brought in. Hajime held onto that. He couldn’t let Komaeda know he was terrified.

“Hey.” Hajime casually greeted Komaeda.

Komaeda blinked before his eyes narrowed. “You brought company.”

“Just for a moment.” Hajime defended a bit too sharply before reeling it in. He turned to Kazuichi and Gundham, “One second.”

He kicked his shoes off, happy that Gundham and Kazuichi seemed content at the door, not taking shoes off. It helped Hajime feel that his words were valid. He padded across the room, passing Komaeda as he walked towards the present pile. He picked up the gifts for Gundham, Kazuichi, and Sonia before he walked back, keeping his gaze away from Komaeda.

“Here.” Hajime gave them the presents. “Sorry it’s a bit late.”

“No need to apologize Hajime.” Gundham smoothly took the gifts, “We were all tangled in the events life throws our way. Thank you for these offerings.”

“Yeah, thanks for the presents.” Kazuichi slowly said. “We best…”

Both of them were about to leave, but then Hajime had a blip of courage. Why did they have to go without him seeing their reactions to the presents? Hajime knew he might end up regretting this, but he opened his mouth and didn’t think it through.

“No wait. Please, open the presents.”

Kazuichi stared at him and Gundham blinked owlishly before he swiftly opened his present with a flick of his wrist.

 “Tarot cards.” He fanned a couple out, “The illustrations…” His breath hitched.

“I knew you’d like them.” Hajime told him, focusing on the moment, “It felt like you.”

“It appears I’ll have to dabble more in the fortune telling arts.” Gundham carefully places the cards back into their box, “Thank you.”

Kazuichi had also opened his present, the tension leaving his form, “Earrings? Thank you! I’ve been needing some more.” He grinned. “We’ll let you know what Sonia thinks of her gift.”

That was a good cue for their departure. Hajime nodded, “Right. Have a good rest of your day.”

“We shall.” Gundham calmly said, “Come, Kazuichi, we shall depart.”

They left with a wave, shutting the door neatly. Hajime breathed out and then felt Komaeda against his back, fingers idly touching his neck. The pointed ends were sharp against his skin and Hajime worried that if he breathed too quickly they’d puncture and he’d bleed. Komaeda nestled closer and breathed against Hajime’s ear.

“I never said you could invite people.” Komaeda hummed.

Hajime shivered at the words, but he held his ground. “It’s my apartment. I can invite whoever I want.”

Komaeda sharply adjusted his one arm around Hajime’s waist, the angle crushing lightly into his ribs. “Isn’t it common curtesy to let your lover know when company is coming over?”

Hajime almost opened his mouth to challenge the title of “lover” to Komaeda, but he wasn’t going to make this any worse than it already was.

“Well if you had a way for me to contact you besides seeing you in person and talking I’m all ears.”

A beat passed and Hajime wondered if that too wasn’t the thing to say. However, Komaeda began to laugh and then twirled Hajime around, pressing a kiss to Hajime’s cheek.

“You’re so feisty. Here I thought I could bully you a little more.” He then leaned in closer. “It’s fine if it’s them. I don’t need to hide my presence. I already knew you had company with you after all, even before you arrived here.”

Oh… of course. Hajime held his irritation. It wasn’t hard. Komaeda was slowly wrapping both arms around Hajime’s waist.

“Still.” Komaeda’s weight suddenly was crushing. “You’re mine. Let’s not abuse your privileges, all right?”

Privileges. Hajime remembered the threat. Komaeda would follow through. He’d be spirited away. It was painful that Hajime could envision being locked and trapped with only Komaeda. He was always running on thin ice.

“Let me kiss you?” Komaeda asked, cutting into Hajime’s thoughts.

“Yes.” Hajime as always, dutifully replied.

Komaeda kissed him, warm, full, powerful. When he pulled away he licked his lips and pressed one more against Hajime’s mouth before he teleported them to the couch. Hajime felt Komaeda arrange them in the way he liked to snuggle. Hajime’s back was pressed warmly against Komaeda and Komaeda’s legs took up the entire couch as he lay lengthwise along it. The hole still starkly stood out. Hajime felt Komaeda’s breath against his neck.

“So, tell me about your day.” Komaeda ordered.

Hajime decided to allow himself to feel comfortable. This outcome was better than he had expected so really, he should just indulge Komaeda and not argue. Nestling into Komaeda Hajime began to talk.

~

Things went well for a couple of days, Komaeda appeased, classes going well, before Hajime caught a message on his phone. It was from Sonia, suggesting a group get together on the weekend. The answer was obvious. Hajime typed it out as he stood in his kitchen, free from Komaeda, for once. Everyone’s presents were still sitting in the corner. It would be a great opportunity to finally give all the presents (belated as they were).

When the weekend came, Hajime left his apartment and took the bus to Sonia’s place, making sure the presents were secure. Sonia’s place was always a bit intimidating and jaw dropping to visit no matter how many times Hajime went over.

“Hajime!” Sonia greeted him at the door. “Welcome!” She stepped aside. “Please, come in.”

“Thanks Sonia.” Hajime did as she asked. “By the way, thank you for the presents.”

“You’re welcome! Same to you Hajime.” Sonia smiled before she led Hajime to her kitchen.

In the Teruteru and Chiaki were sitting along with Fuyuhiko. Mikan was also there, fiddling with her hair as she spoke to them. They all turned as Hajime entered with Sonia.

“Hello Hajime.” Chiaki smiled. “It’s been a while since we last saw each other.”

She smiled and Hajime felt his heart squeeze despite knowing things wouldn’t work out between them (or more accurately, he wasn’t able to make it work). Shoving it aside, less somehow Komaeda know how he was feeling, Hajime spoke.

“It has. I suppose we were both busy.” He then reached into his bag. “It’s belated, but here you go.”

He handed the gifts over. Chiaki and Mikan immediately swooped upon theirs but Teruteru had to step away from the stove to receive his gift.

“Why, thank you Hajime.” Teruteru smiled. “This is certainly a welcome. I have a gift for you too. Come by the restaurant and I’ll treat you.”

That sounded lovely. Hajime smiled widely. “Thanks, Teruteru.”

He hummed. “I’ll open your gift later. Right now, if I don’t keep an eye on this, something will burn.”

Hajime nodded in understanding and turned to Chiaki and Mikan. “Are you two going to open yours?”

“Yes!” Mikan squeaked, “I have your present here too!” She handed him a gift.

“Of course.” Chiaki said before pulling out a small gift. “Here’s your present as well.”

She got him something. Hajime stared at the gift. It wasn’t big so it didn’t have to mean a lot. Komaeda knew about Chiaki’s present as Hajime hadn’t made any effort to hide the gifts. Surely this was fine. Surely if he took the present Chiaki wouldn’t be on the receiving end of some jealous rage. He felt Sonia’s gaze on his back and Hajime wanted to ask her for some advice but couldn’t with everyone around. He made a choice. He took the gift.

“Thanks.” Hajime hoped he sounded fine. “Can I open them too?”

“Sure. We can open ours together.” Chiaki firmly said.

Hajime picked Mikan’s present to open first. He carefully opened the paper and found a book in a series he wanted to start but never found the time to buy the first book. He smiled.

“Thanks, Mikan.”

“You’re welcome.” Mikan softly said. “Thank you for the book as well.”

“Great minds think alike.” Sonia peered over Mikan’s shoulder. “Could I read this after you?”

“Of course!” Mikan clutched her book.

Hajime then turned to Chiaki’s present. He slowly opened the small box and pulled out a tie. It was silk and green with a lighter green yellow design. The design was simple, angular and looked like a letter when glanced at a certain side. There was also something else. Hajime peered at the bottom. It was a small statue, something to decorate a shelf. It was a bird made of blown glass with colours that looked like a sunrise.

“Thanks Chiaki.” Hajime touched the tie and the bird.

“I know it’s an odd choice.” Chiaki flushed. “I just saw those and thought of you for some reason.”

“I like them.” Hajime assured her.

“Good.” Chiaki breathed out, “I like your gift too.” She held the hair clips out. “I’ll definitely wear them.”

Kazuichi and Gundham then walked in, carrying some groceries. Hajime stepped out of the way as they set the bags down for Teruteru, who gleefully clapped.

“Thank you, gentlemen.” He said. “I knew I could count on you.”

“Next time,” Kazuichi groaned, “tell us what you need in advance.”

“Of course, of course.” Teruteru waved his hand.

Kazuichi frowned and then turned to Hajime. “Oh hello. You’re here now.”

“Yes, I am.” Hajime agreed.

“How are the swings and moods of your body treating you?” Gundham asked subtly.

Hajime saw his gaze narrow at his neck. “It’s going well.”

Gundham narrowed his perfectly lined eyes before he nodded firmly, almost to himself. “I see. Then, let’s go forth with this celebration! For even if our group is small in the moment, soon the rest of our party will join us on this journey!”

~

Sure, enough later on everyone arrived. Hajime got lost in good food, company and warmth. The terror and stress of Komaeda’s threat and his presence melted away. At some point in time during the night, Hajime tied Chiaki’s tie on his neck despite not wearing the proper shirt for a tie. Then he forgot to take it off for a good hour before he realized how ridiculous he must have looked. Ducking into the kitchen, Hajime went to take the tie off. Mikan was there as well, making tea with Sonia.

“Say.” Mikan carefully said as she put the tea cups on the tray. “Are you feeling alright Hajime?”

Hajime blinked and rolled the tie up, putting it back into its box. “I’m fine?”

“Are you… sure?” Mikan stumbled a little over her words. “You just look… pale, like an anemic.”

Anemic. Hajime didn’t know what to say. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sonia stiffen before she relaxed and turned around, a wide smile on her face.

“Hey Mikan, I think Teruteru made a cake. Could you go ask him if we can cut it?”

“Oh… sure.” Mikan trailed off, her gaze lingering on Hajime.

Hajime gave his best smile. “I’m fine Mikan. Just a bit stressed from school.”

“If you say so…” She then left.

“Sorry.” Sonia breathed out quietly as soon as Mikan was gone. “I just… I know you had it handled.”

“Thank you, Sonia.” Hajime touched his neck lightly. “She was bound to notice something off.”

Mikan then returned along with Teruteru. Hajime and Sonia immediately turned away. As Teruteru cut the cake, Mikan’s gaze kept flitting over to Hajime. Hajime tried to not catch her gaze and silently hoped Mikan wouldn’t bring up his health again.

She didn’t.

~

As Hajime rode silently in Fuyuhiko’s limo he couldn’t help but be a bit upset that Mikan hadn’t asked again. Of course, he had no way to explaining without sounding strange, but in a way, Hajime wanted his friends to know. He didn’t want only Sonia, Kazuichi, and Gundham burdened with his issue. He hated lying to them, but what else could he do? The truth was too far fetched to ever be believed unless they met Komaeda in person. Hajime refused to let that happen.

“Hey, Hajime.” Fuyuhiko suddenly spoke. “You’ve been awfully quiet. Everything all right?”

Hajime shoved his thoughts away. So long as he was careful his friends would be safe. “Yes, it’s all fine.”

“If you say so…” Fuyuhiko mused. “It’s just…” He paused. “You’ve been looking more exhausted since this school year started.”

Was it really that noticeable? Hajime froze. Perhaps he could ask Komaeda to not eat as frequently? Would that even be possible? Maybe he had to ask Gundham for another charm…

“I’ve also noticed you’re talking to Gundham, Kazuichi, and Sonia a lot more quietly than usual.” Fuyuhiko continued. “You’re all right, right?” Fuyuhiko’s brow furrowed. “I know I don’t have the chance to see you as often, but Peko and I are always here for you.”

Hajime’s heart ached and he almost choked up. How sweet, how kind, and how impossible. His issue couldn’t be solved by anyone. Fate had already sealed itself for Hajime. The ache in his neck and the bruises on his body were a reminder. There was no way he could get rid of Komaeda or at least not one without consequence. The memory of the holy water burned in Hajime’s mind.

“Thank you.” Hajime neutrally said, “I appreciate it. I’ve just been stressed because of this year.”

“Bullshit.” Fuyuhiko cut in. “Look, I won’t pry but if it is something too big for you we can help.”

“Fuyuhiko is right.” Peko said. “So please, consider our assistance should you ever feel overwhelmed.”

Their kindness hurt. For a second Hajime wanted to tell them the truth, but he stopped himself. “Thanks again.” He said instead.

They pulled up to his apartment. Hajime forced himself to leave before he broke and told them everything. He then walked up to his apartment and opened the door. Komaeda was waiting for Hajime when he returned. Hajime dropped his keys and sighed. He thought he was used to this. Kneeling so he could pick his keys up, Hajime was about to pick them up when he felt Komaeda’s touch around his wrists.

“What?” Hajime couldn’t help but blurt out. “It’s been a long night and…”

“You were gone.” Komaeda simply said.

Then, Hajime felt something, like a sharp jab to his neck. He looked at Komaeda, like he expected him to have done something, but Komaeda hadn’t moved his hands. Hajime’s world spun and he felt his vision blur into a mess of colour that melted into grey. He collapsed on the floor, sprawled at the entrance. Komaeda had let go and was standing over him. Hajime tried to prompt himself up, but he couldn’t move. His eyes drooped and fear spiked hotly in his veins. Was this… it? Did Komaeda think he had abused his privilege? Hajime wanted to cry, wanted to beg for this to not be the way it turned out.

He couldn’t move his mouth. All he could do was lie on the ground in fear, sadness, and despair. Komaeda didn’t even give him a chance to say good bye to everyone. How unfair.

How Komaeda.

A small, logical part of Hajime’s brain told him that he was being ridiculous, that he was jumping to conclusions, but it was hard to believe that side of his brain as fear welled too strong.

Hajime’s eyes shut and then he didn’t have to worry anymore.

~

Hajime woke in his bed, the covers the same, the room the same. The fear that had gripped his heart earlier eased. He had truly jumped to conclusions. Perhaps Komaeda was just being petty because Hajime had been out all evening. An unusual way of showing it, but Hajime somehow would take being knocked out over a fight with Komaeda.

How terrifying and awful.

Shifting Hajime tried to sit up but was pinned down by a strong arm followed by Komaeda. Hajime tried to move, but then realized it wasn’t just Komaeda that was holding him back. His legs were literally tied to the bed. The fear kicked in again and Hajime thrashed, but Komaeda easily shoved him down.

“Shush…” Komaeda cooed. “Don’t panic Hajime. It’s just temporary. Well, depending on how well you act.” He smiled sweetly. “So, will you listen to me Hajime? All I want is to have you.”

Komaeda then leaned in carefully. “Have you and your full, undivided attention. Can you give that to me?”

Hajime swallowed. “I…”

“Yes or no Hajime.” Komaeda warned.

There really wasn’t an option. “Yes.”

“Good.” Komaeda cooed, “Now, I’m going to remove the restraints. If you try to bolt or hurt me I’ll make sure you regret it.”

Right. The threat was entirely unnecessary. Instead Hajime was more curious to what brought this on. Komaeda’s moods were always waves, up and down making it difficult to predict what had set him off.

The restraints were removed. Hajime didn’t so much as flinch. Komaeda smiled and trailed his hand down Hajime’s face.

“Thank you, Hajime.” He kissed Hajime’s cheek. “Now, I was just thinking perhaps we haven’t spent enough quality time with each other. So, I decided that’s what we’re going to do. Just you and me, together.” Komaeda smiled. “No distractions. Can you do that for me?”

Hajime’s stomach twisted and coiled at the words. The only thing that was keeping his composure was the fact he was in his own bedroom. Komaeda hadn’t spirited him away. At least, Hajime hoped.

“Well?” Komaeda pressed. “Hajime?”

Again. He didn’t have a choice. Hajime exhaled slowly. “Yes, of course Komaeda.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natsumi: I managed to add her in! I also think shipping her with Sato is no where close to canon, but fun in this alternate universe anyways.


	2. (This is merely) Charades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I'm done!!!
> 
> Honestly, I thought this would be longer, but I think it ended up a decent length. I wanted to finish this earlier, but my life is very busy right now (work!!!). Once this month is done I'll be a lot freer! 
> 
> As always, the warnings to this story still apply. If you're uncomfortable with unhealthy relationships, possessive behaviour, being imprisoned or held against will, or anything else I've tagged, please be cautious. Your comfort is most important!
> 
> Please feel free to leave kudos and comments! Those always make my day! Finally, if you wish to check my tumblr out or message me there in regards to this fic or just in general, you can find it right [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

The day had barely started and Hajime decided moping about the situation he was forced into wasn’t going to help. He slowly got out of bed and looked to the night stand, to where his phone was. Usually he charged it over night, but his phone wasn’t there. Thankfully the small digital clock was still present, displaying the time in red light. Hajime stared for a moment before he sighed. Did he leave his phone somewhere else? It was hard to remember, but that had to be the case. He had collapsed in the entrance of his apartment, so he hadn’t brought his phone in to charge. Grumbling to himself, Hajime slowly went through his daily routine, trying to feel a semblance of control. First, he made his bed, carefully smoothing the sheets out before he changed into something comfortable. It sucked, but Hajime had a feeling he wasn’t leaving his apartment any time soon. Tossing his dirty clothes into his hamper, Hajime went to the washroom, quickly washed up, and then went to the kitchen.

Komaeda was sitting at the table, rolling one of the apples Hajime had out in the fruit bowl on the table. Hajime sighed and walked in, heading to his fridge. He may be confined, but Komaeda wouldn’t stop him from eating.

“So, what’s for breakfast?” Komaeda asked.

Hajime bit his lip and stared into his fridge. He had a ton of eggs, cheese, and some left over meat. “An omelet.” Hajime responded, grabbing the necessary things.

“Oh?” Komaeda was suddenly at his side. “Show me how to make one?”

His request made Hajime’s heart twist a little. He turned to look at Komaeda. Why was Komaeda like this? When he asked Hajime to learn things, acted reasonable, Hajime could see himself falling in love with him properly. Instead all he had was a demon who would never change his nature.

“Hajime?” Komaeda waved a hand in front of his face.

“Sorry, I spaced out a little.” Hajime brushed it off with a smile. “Sure, I’ll teach you.”

Komaeda smiled. “I’ll be attentive.”

Hajime took the ingredients to the counter and began to show Komaeda what to do, how to crack the eggs so no shell fell inside, how to beat the eggs, how to cook the omelet. Hajime carefully added the cheese and meat in before he flipped the omelet over. The only sound in the kitchen was the sound of oil jumping. Finishing, Hajime shut the burner off and plated his omelet.

“There. Done.” Hajime took the plate to the table before turning to get himself something to drink. “It’s really not that difficult.”

“I disagree. I’m sure I’d mess it up.” Komaeda mused. “For example, I’d break it while trying to flip it.”

“That happens sometimes.” Hajime mused. “If you’re not able to save it, just scramble it. That’s what I do.”

“Scramble?”

“Stir the mixture.” Hajime clarified.

“There are different ways to cook eggs?” Komaeda blinked.

“Yes.” Hajime couldn’t help a small smile.

“Teach me after.” Komaeda insisted.

“I can’t eat every style of egg for you.” Hajime informed Komaeda. “I’m not cooking it if it’s just going to waste.”

Komaeda sat down and crossed his arms. Hajime watched, wondering if Komaeda would say or do something. Instead he looked directly at Hajime.

“You made me throw out that cow.”

“That’s…” Hajime sighed and set his chopsticks down, “that was different.” He then quickly decided to change the subject. “By the way, do you know where my phone is?”

This time Komaeda’s eyes flashed. Hajime froze, his stomach twisting slightly. Silence filled the kitchen before Komaeda replied, picking up the same apple he had been toying with earlier.

“I disposed of it.”

He… did… what? Hajime gaped and stood up abruptly. “You did what to my phone?”

Komaeda rolled his eyes. “Relax. I didn’t break it or anything. I just put it somewhere you won’t find it until I give it back to you.”

Give it… “You can’t just take my phone.” Hajime insisted.

“I can.” Komaeda sliced his finger through the apple, sharp and clean like a knife. “I told you I wanted your undivided attention, did I not? You’ll get your phone back once we’ve spent a sufficient amount of quality time together.”

“How much is a sufficient amount of quality time?” Hajime phrased Komaeda’s words right back at him.

“Komaeda finished slicing the apple into perfect slices before tossing the core into the air, burning it with ease. “How ever much time I deem enough Hajime.” He smiled sweetly, “Apple?”

Hajime couldn’t respond. It was all up to Komaeda. What if he kept Hajime confined and cut off from the outside world for weeks or months? He wasn’t spirited away, which was the only blessing Hajime had to cling to for the moment. However, that didn’t influence how long Komaeda wanted his attention.

“Apple?” Komaeda repeated. “Come on Hajime. Keeping me waiting on an answer is rude.”

Focus. Hajime had to focus. He picked his chopsticks up and pushed his omelet over so he’d have room for the sliced apple. Komaeda couldn’t keep him confined that long. They’d run out of food and Komaeda would have to let him out. Still… that could be a solid week. Hajime liked to stock up.

No, he couldn’t panic. He’d wait the day out and judge silently. For now, he had to play Komaeda’s game.

“Sorry.” Hajime held his plate out. “Yes, I’d like some apple.”

Komaeda smiled and placed the slices onto Hajime’s plate. “Here you go then.” He then leaned forward. “Tell me, how does apple taste?”

Hajime stared at the apple. It was a gala apple. “Well, it depends on the kind of apple.”

“Wait, you have different kinds of apples?”

“Yes.” Hajime replied. “Gala apples are sweeter and crunchy. They are also firmer, which makes them taste crisp.”

“Crisp and crunchy…” Komaeda mused, “like eating bones?”

“No…” Hajime muttered, appalled. “Definitely not like that.” How did Komaeda even know what bones tasted like? Hajime wasn’t going to ask.

“Oh.” Komaeda turned his gaze to the rest of the apples in Hajime’s fruit bowl and plucked one, holding it tightly. “I guess I see what you mean. I felt it when I was cutting the apple.”

Hajime chewed his food. “Sorry, it’s hard to explain.”

“That’s fine.” Komaeda set the apple down, “I’m sure with practice you’ll be better.”

Practice. That implied he’d have Komaeda around for a long while. Hajime kept his mouth shut and continued to eat his breakfast.

“So,” Komaeda didn’t seem to care about the silence. “What do you want to do today?”

Hajime nearly opened his mouth to ask if he truly had options, but he refrained himself. That would get him into a world of troubles. Humming Hajime tried to think. Komaeda thankfully had a fascination with household chores and human culture. He could use this.

“Well, I haven’t cleaned this place in a while.” Hajime mused. “I also have to show you how to cook more things and…” Hajime eyed Komaeda. “have you even seen a movie before?”

Komaeda stared at him before he shook his head. “I haven’t.”

“Then, does cleaning, cooking, and then watching something sound good?” Hajime asked carefully. Perhaps this was all a rouse and Komaeda would reveal he truly didn’t have options.

“That’s satisfactory.” Komaeda finally said. “Oh, and before you ask, I also hid your laptop, so don’t even bother bringing it up either.”

How… kind of Komaeda to tell him. Hajime gathered his dirty dishes and didn’t comment. Busying himself with rinsing and putting things into his dishwasher. As he moved, he felt Komaeda suddenly appear behind him, wrapping his arms around Hajime’s waist.

“You said you’d show me?” He prompted. “How to clean?”

Hajime almost wanted to laugh. How ironic Komaeda was fine with a day of chores as quality time, but then he reconsidered. Komaeda was obsessed with the idea of a “housewife” and suddenly Hajime’s choices felt too intimate and domestic. The image he was painting was slowly morphing into a false image of two people madly in love, so in love that cleaning and chores were considered dates. Hajime hated how his heart pounded at the image, of domestic bliss. Hastily he shoved it aside and moved so Komaeda had some counter space.

“Most of these dishes can go into the dishwasher.” Hajime explained. “Just not this frying pan. We’ll wash it by hand. Here.” Hajime passed his plate to Komaeda, “You can put that in the bottom of the dishwasher. Make sure it’s upright.”

Komaeda took the plate and stared at it for a moment too long before he did as Hajime asked. “Like this?”

“Yes.” Hajime gave a half smile. “Next the cutlery.”

Once again Komaeda did as Hajime asked. When he finished he watched Hajime clean the frying pan, setting it in the drying rack.

“You’ll just leave it?” Komaeda asked as Hajime dried his hands.

“Yes. There is no need to dry the dishes. I like letting them air dry before putting them away.”

“I see… so what next?” Komaeda continued.

Hajime glanced around his kitchen. “Sweeping.”

They swept, or more accurately, Komaeda did as he already knew how to. Meanwhile Hajime busied himself with dusting some of his shelves, meticulously taking things off and putting them back. He had to keep himself busy, not think about his imprisonment in his own apartment. Komaeda hadn’t shut all the blinds. In fact, he had them wide open, allowing Hajime to see the outside. It was almost a relief and a curse. He tried to not linger too long at the windows and instead moved along.

Hajime reached a shelf when he noticed something else missing. Normally he had a small stand calendar up, but it was missing. Hajime touched where the calendar usually sat and clutched his hands into a fist. Komaeda had removed it. The isolation hit Hajime hard as he realized another layer Komaeda had put into place.

“Hajime? What should I do now?” Komaeda appeared, the broom in hand, dustpan on the floor, empty.

Now wasn’t the time to mope. Komaeda wouldn’t keep this up for forever. “If you’ve swept the floor we should also wash it. I got a pail and mop in my storage room.”

“I got this.” Komaeda hummed. “You can keep on dusting.”

Nodding Hajime went on dusting. He wasn’t going to try anything at least not yet. Komaeda was crafty and he wouldn’t just leave the things he hid in a location easy to find. Hajime had to be patient. This couldn’t last forever.

Cleaning took up most of the morning and by the time they finished Hajime was exhausted, but Komaeda wasn’t. In fact, he looked more enthusiastic as they day went on. Hajime flopped into his couch and sighed, laying down. The entire kitchen, hallways, living room, and bathroom was clean. His bedroom had received a bit of cleaning, but there wasn’t much to do as Hajime usually kept it clean in the first place, thankfully. Hajime closed his eyes and then felt hot hands on his forehead, brushing his bangs aside.

“Tired?” Komaeda asked softly. “It’s fine. Take a break Hajime.”

The hand left and then Hajime felt something cold pressed to the side of his face. He opened his eyes to see Komaeda holding a glass of water. Hajime blinked and half sat up, accepting the gesture. The small drop of kindness didn’t negate the fact he was a prisoner in his apartment, but he wasn’t going to reject it.

“Thanks.” Hajime gulped down the water before flopping back onto the couch. “Give me a moment.”

“Sure.” Komaeda took the glass before he too sat on the couch, closer to Hajime’s legs. “Any idea what we’ll be cooking? Besides eggs.” He added.

Hajime almost laughed. “No idea. I suppose whatever I have in the fridge.”

Komaeda hummed, “It is a shame that I can’t eat any of it. I suppose that means you can just make what you like.”

“Yeah, I guess so.”

Hajime stared at his ceiling. How did Komaeda do this? Did he hang around Hajime’s apartment all day while he was gone? Exhaling softly Hajime decided to just go for it and ask.

“Say, Komaeda, what do you do all day?” Hajime asked.

“Me?” Komaeda sounded amused. “Sometimes I’m in your apartment. You have such fascinating books. Sometimes I’m just half way between your world and mine.”

His world. “Your world?”

“Yes Hajime.” Komaeda touched Hajime’s leg, tracing lightly up and down. “It’s not too different look wise you know. There are still buildings and such, but the sky is red. The town is destroyed. Chaos reigns everywhere. Sometimes I just wander around and breathe in the air. It tastes like despair and hope mixed into a thick sludge.”

Hajime could see an image in his mind of Komaeda’s world and somehow, he was glad he asked, if only for just a sate to his curiosity. It felt so strange that even though he had known Komaeda for months it felt like a decade. A decade of knowing and not knowing. There was too much to Komaeda and so little Hajime knew. A small part of Hajime wanted to learn more but showing interest in Komaeda was the last message he wanted to give to him. Instead Hajime sat up, drank the rest of the water in the glass, and moved, lightly jostling Komaeda off the couch.

“Break’s done?” Komaeda floated over.

“Yes.” Hajime simply answered and made his way to the kitchen. “Let’s start.”

“Okay.” Komaeda agreed.

Hajime went to the fridge and opened it, grabbing the eggs. “First the eggs.”

~

He showed Komaeda how to cook hard boiled first because they’d keep and didn’t need to be eaten right away. Then, Hajime made scrambled and ate it with toast for a light lunch. Finally, they moved away from just eggs and onto some baking. Hajime had enough ingredients for some simple things, like cookies, which felt like a right medium of difficulty. Deciding to make drop cookies, Hajime showed Komaeda how to roll the dough into balls and put them into the fridge for a little while so they kept their shape better as they baked. Then, when the cookies finally went into the oven, Komaeda sat by the oven, just like a little kid, and stared inside.

“You know they won’t bake faster if you stare.” Hajime informed Komaeda as he gathered the dishes.

“Shush.” Komaeda waved his hand but then sprang up to his feet. “No, no Hajime. Let me wash those. I have to prove I was paying attention.”

Hajime stepped aside and set the dishes on the counter by the sink. “By all means.”

Komaeda turned the tap on and plugged the sink, putting in a generous amount of dish soap, but not too much. Hajime watched for a moment before he realized this was a good opportunity to poke around his apartment. Komaeda would be busy and Hajime could make a small token effort to not be complacent. Even if Komaeda had said it was pointless it was in his nature to lie so Hajime did nothing.

“I’m going to the washroom.” Hajime told Komaeda. “Please don’t ruin the kitchen while I’m gone.”

“I won’t.” Komaeda laughed. “Have some faith in me.”

Faith in a demon. How strange of a concept. Hajime nodded anyways and left the kitchen, heading to his bathroom. Hajime went inside and waited for a short amount of time before flushing and then exiting to the separate room where the sink was. Washing his hands, Hajime dried them before absentmindedly opening a few cabinets in the bathroom and the medicine cabinet, moving things aside. No phone. He didn’t expect it, but it was worth a shot. Shutting everything Hajime walked back out to the kitchen. Komaeda hadn’t noticed his slightly delayed return. Hajime breathed out softly.

“How’s it going?” Hajime asked.

“Almost done.” Komaeda waved the spatula. “Dish washing is surprisingly relaxing.”

“Relaxing?” Hajime raised an eyebrow. “Not how I’d describe it, but if that’s what you feel.”

Komaeda laughed and set the spatula into the drying rack before he washed the final dish, their large mixing bowl, and set it in the drying rack as well. Then he drained the water and turned towards Hajime.

“So, are the cookies done? They smell good.”

Hajime turned the oven light on and knelt to check up on the cookies. They weren’t done, but they were close. At least, Hajime felt like they were. He’d check when the timer went off. Standing up, Hajime was about to turn around when he felt Komaeda’s arms around his hips, holding him tightly in a hug from behind. Hajime froze and felt Komaeda’s lips near his pulse, tongue licking the skin.

“Say, Hajime.” Komaeda pulled away, leaving a trail of saliva along his neck. “How are you feeling?”

The question nearly smacked Hajime unconscious like a misdirected baseball to the face. Komaeda was asking how he felt? Hajime opened his mouth to question Komaeda, to ask what brought this question on, but he then felt a chill. The restrictions of their relationship settled over Hajime, reminding him of the position he was currently tangled in. He was prisoner in his own apartment. This entire morning and afternoon was a charade. Like a character in a play, Hajime had a role to perform.

So, he swallowed back his question and instead gave a smile, the most genuine he could muster, Hajime turned so he was facing Komaeda. Cupping Komaeda’s face with his hand Hajime leaned in and kissed him, initiating the kiss. Komaeda’s small jolt was only a fraction of a second before he kissed him back. Their kiss deepened and Hajime felt Komaeda want to take control. Instead of letting him, Hajime pulled away and gave a small smile.

“I’m very well Komaeda.” He let his voice take a cheeky edge. “Now, it’s still early afternoon. Once the cookies are out, do you want to do something else?”

Komaeda reached out and touched Hajime’s face lightly, his finger tips trailing down before his touch all but disappeared. “Let’s read.” He decided.

That was not the worse thing Komaeda could have suggested. Hajime nodded. “Okay.”

~

They read on the couch until it was time for supper. Hajime showed Komaeda how to make a simple stir fry. When that was finished, they were back on Hajime’s couch, staring at the small TV Hajime had, a movie selected from Hajime’s reasonable collection. Hajime felt Komaeda curl into him as they watched. The day blurred together in a domestic bliss. Hajime hated how it warmed his heart. He focused on the movie, trying to get into the plot.

When the movie ended, Hajime didn’t have time to properly shut off his TV. Komaeda pulled him into a kiss and pressed him into the couch. Hajime felt Komaeda’s entire weight, flush and warm as he kissed and kissed. It was dizzying. Then they were in the bedroom and soon Hajime couldn’t think of anything else but Komaeda’s touch and heat against his skin.

He collapsed into the covers after hours, maybe even days, and curled into Komaeda, his eyes drooping as sleep rushed over him, like the current of time.

Hajime slept soundly.

~

Then, he woke, after a dreamless night, Komaeda still there, curled around him. Daylight was breaking as sunlight filtered through the window. Hajime tried to get up, but everything felt numb. He turned his head, to glance at the clock at his bedside, but it was gone. White hot fingers of panic filled his heart. Hajime looked over to his window and noticed that the blinds were shut firmly. His only indication of time was the light through his window. Wiggling, Hajime tried to get up, only to feel Komaeda’s grasp firmly holding him down.

“What’s wrong Hajime?” Komaeda asked.

“My…” Hajime tried to look at Komaeda. “Where is my clock?”

“What clock?” Komaeda inquired, genuine concern in his voice. “Oh, you mean that small one? I threw it out the window. The red light annoyed me.”

He… what was Komaeda saying? Hajime glared, but it felt less effective as all he was doing was glaring into his pillow. “You threw my clock out the window because it annoyed you?”

“Yes.” Komaeda responded before he paused. “Well that and I was a bit mad at you earlier, but you redeemed yourself, so I decided the punishment should be light.”

Mad at him? Hajime breathed out, feeling like ice was slowly forming in his throat. “What?”

“You were trying to find your phone yesterday when you went to the bathroom.” Komaeda stated calmly. “I waited to see what else you’d do but you didn’t try to find your phone or laptop again, so I decided it was a sort of one time deal. Still, you promised me Hajime.”

Komaeda’s tone took a darker tone. He then flipped Hajime over, so his back was pinned to the bed. Hajime couldn’t move, Komaeda’s weight mainly on his legs, but his hands, grabbing Hajime’s wrists.

“So, I decided the suitable punishment was to toss your clock. I figured a loss of a clock for today is sufficient.” Komaeda’s smile was beautiful. “I once read that if someone does something wrong they should keep doing it until they do it right. Should that apply to you now?” Komaeda asked. “I was, after all, promised your undivided attention.”

Terror, hot and thick raced through Hajime’s veins. Komaeda would do it. He’d keep Hajime locked up until he was satisfied with his performance. He’d keep playing the scene over and over until it became a reality. How long would it last? Hajime suddenly felt the loss of his time, of his day. He wasn’t glued to his phone, but the disconnect from the outside world was what Komaeda was going for. He’d jar Hajime’s sense of time and feel no guilt.

“Well, Hajime? What do you think?” Komaeda pressed.

There was once again no option. Hajime could feel the oppression, the sluggish slime filling his lungs and his heart. He opened his mouth, afraid that his fear would spill and Komaeda would see, but Komaeda probably already could see and was enjoying it.

“I promise.” Hajime breathlessly said. “You had my attention all of yesterday, I’m sorry.”

Komaeda hummed. “You wouldn’t just say that to appease me, would you?”

“No.” Hajime said, perhaps a bit too quickly. “I would never.”

“Prove it then.” Komaeda got off and lay on Hajime’s bed. “Come here.”

Hajime did as Komaeda asked. Komaeda reached out and pulled Hajime, adjusting him so for once, Hajime was the one pinning Komaeda to the bed. It was different and that too jarred Hajime’s mind. Komaeda smiled, all teeth, and tugged Hajime down, so their lips were practically pressed together.

“Kiss me. Touch me. Give me your undivided attention.” Komaeda demanded. “Focus only on me.”

Only on him. Hajime at once knew what Komaeda’s ploy was. Usually Hajime could get lost in his feelings, what Komaeda made him feel, but now, now he was in charge and conscious of every action. Truly, this was making sure Hajime didn’t think of anyone else but Komaeda. That was the punishment Komaeda cooked up for him.

Hajime closed his eyes before he forced himself into the role Komaeda had set out for him. Leaning in, Hajime kissed Komaeda, taking lead, trailing his fingers into Komaeda’s hair. As they kissed, Hajime wished this moment didn’t feel like a weight threatening to crush his spirit.

That wish remained unfulfilled.

Every touch burned in Hajime’s mind and on his skin. Every gasp and moan from Komaeda’s lips ripped his mind apart. Hajime felt tears drip down his face as he kissed Komaeda before everything faded into a white light. Komaeda didn’t comment, but he smiled and Hajime felt like a stake was roughly stabbed into his heart.

“Thank you, Hajime.” Komaeda sweetly said, kissing him once more.

Then, Komaeda disappeared, leaving Hajime’s heart and mind in tatters. Curling into a ball, Hajime wept just a touch, before he forced himself up. Upon entering his kitchen, Hajime saw his phone and laptop on the table. His calendar was also back on the shelf. Hajime picked his phone up and turned it on. Once the display was clear, Hajime nearly dropped his phone.

That… wasn’t the date. He had only missed a day and some, right? That was how long he had been with Komaeda. Hajime was sure. He was so sure. However, the date on his phone proved him wrong.

Three days. Hajime had missed three days of his life, but somehow, to him it was only one. Frantic messages began to fill his phone’s notifications. Most were from Gundham, Sonia, and Kazuichi, but soon more from the others filled in. Hajime also received emails from his friends and then missed calls. Hajime wanted to cry at the injustice, at the pain of realizing he missed more than he thought. It made the prospect of Komaeda in his life all the more terrifying. Had this happened before? What if Hajime hadn’t noticed? What if Komaeda had stolen more time from him?

Hajime shoved all that terror aside. He had other things to attend to. Unlocking his phone, Hajime went to the first missed call, one from Gundham, and phoned back. He barely got one ring in.

 _“Hajime!”_ It was Sonia’s voice. _“Wait. One second.”_ There was a pause. _“You’re on speaker.”_

Before he could say anything, Kazuichi’s voice echoed through. _“Hajime! We were worried sick! No messages, no replies. What happened?”_

 _“Kazuichi…”_ Gundham’s voice filtered in. _“It’s clear to me that Hajime was held within a force field of distorted time and…”_

 _“We tried messaging you. We thought something terrible had occurred.”_ Sonia continued.

_“…Hajime probably is still reeling from the effects of lost time…”_

_“I nearly skipped work to try and find you and…”_ Kazuichi’s voice grew louder.

Hajime’s heart swelled, warm, full. He collapsed to the floor, body not able to manage sitting in the seat. Warm tears fell down his face. Unlike the despair from earlier, Hajime felt overwhelmed with joy.

“You…” Hajime couldn’t form his thoughts. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to…”

Silence on the other end. Then Gundham spoke. _“There is no need for apologies Hajime. Don’t fret your mind over this incident. We shall be there shortly.”_

The line dropped. Hajime couldn’t breathe. They weren’t going to take no for an answer, but unlike Komaeda, Hajime was relieved. He didn’t want the chance to try and deny them. Time slipped by and it should have bothered Hajime, but what was a few more minutes of lost time now?

When a knock echoed loudly on his door, Hajime wobbled to his feet as he walked to the door. Pausing at the entrance, Hajime stopped and, for the briefest of moments, worried that this wasn’t a good idea. What would Komaeda say or do?

Then, Hajime didn’t care. He opened the door and was engulfed in a massive group hug. Tears ran down his face as for the first time in three days, Hajime felt real love pour over his form. He hadn’t noticed how starved he was of love until a surplus hit him.

 

It was glorious and terrifying all at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gala: Gala apples are one of my favourites so I just wrote it in.
> 
> Bones: Komaeda can get to people's souls by eating the bone marrow.
> 
> Drop cookies: The kind where the dough is rolled into balls before baking the cookie
> 
> Dough in fridge: a common technique for baking. It helps keep shape and is useful if you're making cookies that you wish to keep a certain shape to them.


End file.
